Confesiones a la luna llena
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Ron está muy nervioso... quiere confesar a Luna sus sentimientos, pero no se atreve a hacerlo, por fin, la cita una noche, con la Luna llena como único testigo... ¡Muy romántico! Acepto quejas y alabanzas. ¡Lean por favor!


**+++ Confesiones a la Luna Llena +++**

Ron salió del castillo en dirección al lago a la hora de la cena. Casi no había comido nada, por lo que tuvo que ser sometido a un interrogatorio de casi dos horas por parte de Harry y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos. No era que no tuviera hambre (algo físicamente imposible), pero no tenía ánimos de comer.

Cuando llegó al lago, lo primero que vio fue a una chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia, sentada, observando la hermosa Luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Ron sintió unos fuertes retortijones en su estómago. Esa chica era la causa de que no quisiera comer, la causa de que no pudiera dormir por las noches, y concentrarse en nada durante el día.

Se lo diría, le confesaría a Luna sus sentimientos. Hacía ya mes y medio que había comprendido que estaba enamorado de ella, de la forma más inesperada.

+++++ FLASH BACK +++++

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su clase de Herbología un viernes a mediodía. No tenían muchos ánimos de ir, ya que la profesora Sprout les había dicho que se dedicarían a alimentar plantas carnívoras, pero no tenían otra opción.

Cuando estaban por llegar, vieron un grupo de estudiantes, la mayoría de Slytherin, abucheando a alguien a quien no alcanzaban a divisar. Curiosos, se acercaron a ver que sucedía, cuando escucharon una voz que arrastraba las palabras, lo cual les indicaba claramente, que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Vaya vaya, parece que Lunática perdió su libreta.- se burlaba Draco Malfoy. Frente a él, estaba Luna, tratando de recuperar, inútilmente, una libreta que se encontraba en la mano de Malfoy.

.Malfoy, dámela, por favor- decía la chica desesperada.

-No hasta que me haya divertido un poco, Looney,- le dijo el rubio, abriendo la libreta en una página al azar, y leyendo en voz alta para que todos escucharan. –"A mi querida Luna, para que recuerdes siempre que mi amor por ti es como una gota de agua, que no puede desparecer, sino que sólo se hace más grande cada día que pasa." Ay, que lindo. ¿Quién te escribió esto, Lunática? ¿Tu novio? Se ve que debe ser ciego, el pobre. ¿Cómo alguien puede quererte después de haber visto tu collar de corchos en ese cuello tan feo…?- pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue empujado por un hechizo Expelliarmus.

Ron estaba, varita en alto, apuntando hacia Malfoy, quien rápidamente se incorporó, dispuesto, igual que el pelirrojo, a batirse en duelo en ese preciso instante.

-¡Déjala en paz, hurón!- gritó Ron, con la ira reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules. Luna lo miraba asombrada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos por parte de personas como Malfoy. Pero, definitivamente, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a que alguien la defendiese. Normalmente tenía que valerse por si misma, por lo que sonrió a Ron, bastante agradecida como para percatarse que la gente comenzaba a cuchichear a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía Ron Weasley, uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts, estaba defendiendo a Lunática Lovegood, la chica más rara de todo el castillo desde… pues… siempre?

-¿Y quién lo va a impedir, comadreja? ¿Tú?- preguntó el rubio burlonamente, ya completamente incorporado.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo el pelirrojo, falsamente confiado. –No puedes ir por la vida burlándote así de la gente, Malfoy. Como si fueras la gran cosa, el gran Draco Malfoy, el gran Slytherin, cuyo padre está pudriéndose en una celda en Azkaban, y cuya madre tuvo que vender su mansión para pagar…- se burló. Pero un impedimenta lo dejó tirado, en medio de los jardines.

-¡Ron!- gritaron tres voces simultáneamente, mientras Malfoy sonreía triunfante.

-¡Esta la pagas, Malfoy! ¡Impedimenta!- gritó Harry, dejando fuera de combate también al ojigris.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien!- Luna había perdido todo su aire despistado y soñador, y miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, tratando de averiguar si este se encontraba bien o no.

Ron estaba completamente anonadado. El sol se reflejaba sobre Luna, dándole un aura angelical tan hermosa… que era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo, al observar sus ojos, vio reflejados en estos una preocupación tan grande, que se espabiló de inmediato.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero, debido al dolor a causa de que había caído sobre su brazo izquierdo, sólo pudo esbozar una mueca que preocupó aún más a la rubia.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería- irrumpió Hermione. –Al parecer te dislocaste el brazo. Vamos Harry, ayúdame.-

El moreno, ni tardo ni perezoso, ayudó a su amigo a incorporarse, y, apoyándose en él, Ron se encaminó al castillo, ante los ojos estupefactos de todos los alumnos ahí.

Luna, sin embargo, corrió al encuentro del pelirrojo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Ron!-

El aludido volteó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la resplandeciente sonrisa de la Ravenclaw, y se sintió desfallecer de nuevo, esta vez a causa de su deslumbramiento. ¿Cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era?

-¿Qu… qué sucede?- tartamudeó, con sus orejas comenzando a colorarse.

-Gracias.- con esto, Luna se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid, dejando a un embobado pelirrojo incapaz de responder.

+++++ FIN DE FLASH BACK +++++

Desde ese día, Ron había evitado en todo lo posible a la muchacha. Todavía no se sentía listo para asumir este sentimiento que nacía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero hoy lo estaba. La había citado para más tarde, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos. Luna era una chica muy bondadosa, y, aún si no le correspondía, (algo más que probable), al menos no lo trataría tan mal.

Ya no podía soportarlo, desde que había asumido que estaba enamorado de ella, una opresión en su pecho se incrementaba día a día, y estaba seguro que eso sólo se resolvería si le decía todo a Luna. No soportaba la incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que la chica sentía hacia él, y lo sabría esa noche, con la Luna llena como único testigo.

-Hola, Luna- saludó al llegar a la muchacha, quien giró sorprendida. Habían acordado de verse a las ocho, y apenas eran las siete y media. La rápida petición de Ron de verse esa noche en el lago, la había dejado bastante intrigada. El muchacho se había comportado bastante raro con ella desde aquel día que la había defendido de Malfoy. Y no comprendía el porqué. Antes, se limitaba a ser amable con ella. Pero ahora, cada vez que la veía echaba a andar rápidamente en dirección opuesta.

-Hola- le dijo sorprendida. -No te esperaba tan pronto. Me llamaste a las ocho, y falta media hora para eso. ¿A qué se debe que quieras hablar conmigo?- preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, con esa mirada profunda que volvía loco al pelirrojo.

-Bueno… verás… es sólo que…- Ron estaba desesperado. Había estado toda la tarde practicando esto ante el espejo, y ahora resultaba que la lengua se le trababa dificultosamente. –No tenía ganas de cenar, es todo.- dijo, no muy convencido.

Para su sorpresa, Luna sonrió.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué querías decirme?-

Miró embobado su sonrisa traviesa, sin saber qué decirle. Sabía que tenía que confesarle la verdad, pero vamos, tampoco era cosa de llegar y decirle simplemente. _"Verás, Luna, es sólo que acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado de ti, y quería saber si yo también te gusto, para besarte, casarme contigo y vivir por siempre felices en un cuento de hadas"_, ¿no?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, la idea no estaba del todo mal…

-Es que…- tomó aire profundamente, decidido a prender la mecha de la bomba.

-Luna, yo te a…-

Pero, antes de que pudiera continuar, un ráfaga de aire los envolvió a los dos, y una pequeña libreta, la misma que Malfoy le había quitado a Luna mes y medio atrás, y la causante del lío emocional de Ron, salió volando en dirección al lago, e, inevitablemente, cayó en este, empapándose por completo.

-¡No!- gritó Luna al ver esto, y en seguida comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

Ron se apresuró a sacar la libreta del agua. Estaba completamente mojada, y la tinta se había diluido por completo.

Se la llevó a Luna, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando desconsolada. Ron, al no saber qué otra cosa hacer, se arrodilló junto a ella, y, llevado por sus impulsos, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo su cómo su corazón iba dejando de latir a causa de los nervios.

-Luna… ¿qué?- pero paró de hablar, conmocionado. La muchacha lo había rodeado con los brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a él mientras seguía llorando.

-Eran mensajes de mi madre…- sollozó simplemente.

Y Ron lo entendió todo. Harry le había contado que la madre de Luna había fallecido años atrás, y que madre e hija eran muy unidas. En las raras ocasiones en que había mantenido una conversación larga con ella, Luna siempre hablaba de su mamá como el ser más maravilloso que hubiera existido en el Universo. Era obvio que valorara aquellos escritos de su madre como tesoros incalculables, por lo que la estrechó más fuerte aún en sus brazos, sin importarle ya nada sus nervios. No soportaba verla llorar de ese modo.

-Yo… Luna… lo lamento. Veré si puedo repararla.- logró decir después de un rato.

Luna lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios rosas. Ron tuvo que ver hacia cualquier otro lado, la tentación de besarlos era casi insoportable.

-Ron… ¿en serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó la muchacha, con los ojos resplandecientes de alegría. Delicadamente, el pelirrojo se soltó del abrazo, tratando que no se le notara el nerviosismo. Sujetó la libreta con una mano, mientras trataba de recordar el hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado años atrás.

-¡Incarcerum arreglarum!- murmuró, tocando la libreta con la punta de su varita. Inmediatamente, las hojas se secaron, y la tinta volvió a hacerse completamente legible. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le entregó la libreta a Luna, quien prácticamente saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Gracias, gracias!- sollozaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero, esta vez, las lágrimas eran de felicidad. De la más pura y sincera felicidad. El pelirrojo sentía su corazón derretirse ante esto, asía que sólo atinó a mantener su sonrisa boba.

-No fue nada, Hermione me enseñó ese hechizo cuando estábamos en quinto, ¿dices que tu mamá te la escribió?- preguntó el muchacho torpemente, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de estar en cualquier otro lugar. No soportaba la presión, estar cerca de ella, sin besarla o tomarla entre sus brazos, era prácticamente imposible para el pelirrojo.

-Sí, me la escribió cuando nací.- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. –Es el objeto más preciado para mí, la llevo a todas partes.- agregó, abrazando la libreta contra su pecho. Y Ron sentía una gran y estúpida envidia por aquella libreta. Era más que patético.

-Pues me alegra que no se haya estropeado- balbuceó, sin saber qué más decir.

-Cierto, no sé lo que hubiese hecho.- esta vez, inexplicablemente, la sonrojada fue Luna. -¿Puedo decirte algo?- le dijo en un susurro.

-Por supuesto.-

-Mamá decía,- bajó aún más su tono de voz, por lo que Ron tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla bien. –que cuando yo nací, era Luna llena. Tuvo que dar a luz sola, en su habitación, porque mi papá no estaba y no alcanzaba su varita. Esa noche, la Luna fue su única compañera, y mamá siempre sintió que sólo gracias a ella pudo tenerme aquella noche. Por eso me nombró Luna.- sonrió, mirando el cielo de forma soñadora.

-Pues me alegra mucho, no se me ocurre nombre mejor para ti- a Ron se le escapó ese comentario de repente, y se tapó la boca, horrorizado.

Luna lo miró profundamente, como ya era su costumbre, y le dedicó la más encantadora y dulce de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias, me alegra que pienses así.- susurró, acercándose más a él. -¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, no me agradaste bastante.-

Aquello le cayó al pelirrojo como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Pues sí, pero conforme te fui conociendo en las reuniones del ED, y cuando llegamos a platicar, me di cuenta de que eras un chico muy dulce.- le dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Vaya, gracias.- musitó el pelirrojo, con las orejas al rojo vivo.

De pronto, una idea asaltó a Luna, y entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Yo tampoco te caía muy bien, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, observándolo fijamente, logrando que Ron enrojeciera aún más, si eso era posible.

-Pues… este…-

-Vamos, admítelo, me considerabas, (o consideras), rara y loca, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó, conservando sus sonrisa juguetona. –Puedes decírmelo, no me molesta. La mayoría de la gente cree que me falta un tornillo, pero las personas que me importan saben que eso no es cierto, y con eso me basta.-

-¿De… de verdad te importo?- preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro, frunciendo levemente el ceño por la sorpresa. Quería reír, quería cantar, gritar a los cuatro vientos que a ella le importaba.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó la chica, bastante sorprendida. –Creía que tú y yo éramos amigos. O… ¿no lo somos?- preguntó tímidamente, con los ojos llenos de temor ante esa nueva y aterradora perspectiva.

-Claro que lo somos, Luna- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha. Estaba enamorado de su dulzura, de su inocencia, de su timidez, de su ingenuidad, de sus ideas algo extrañas sobre algunas criaturas mágicas… pero, sobre todo, estaba enamorado de aquella bondad y nobleza de espíritu que la caracterizaban.

Ante esto, Luna lo abrazó, agradecida.

-Muchísimas gracias, Ron- musitó abrazando a un Ron completamente rojo de los pies a la cabeza, más aún que su cabello zanahoria. –De verdad, no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí…-

Pero el pelirrojo no la dejó terminar. Sin poder contenerse más, unió sus labios a los de la hermosa muchacha, en el beso más mágico que jamás hubiera tenido. Los labios de Luna eran cálidos y suaves y correspondían con dulzura a los gruesos y jugosos labios de Ron. El beso comenzó con apenas un roce, una caricia tímida entre dos bocas que fue aumentando ante la seguridad de saberse correspondidos. Cuando se separaron, debido a la falta de oxígeno, ambos muchachos tenían aún los ojos cerrados, como no queriendo despertar de lo que para ambos había sido el sueño más hermoso de toda su vida.

Lentamente, abrieron los ojos. La inseguridad volvió a llenar el corazón de Ron. Tal vez Luna sólo se había dejado llevar… tal vez no sentía nada por él. O tal vez… sólo tal vez…

-Luna… yo…-

Pero se detuvo, asustado, al ver que los hermosos ojos azules de Luna estaban llenos de lágrimas. Posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, tratando, torpemente, de limpiar sus lágrimas con éstas.

-Perdóname… no quería…-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, Luna tapó su boca con un dedo, dedicándole una sonrisa enteramente llena de felicidad.

-Por favor, no digas que lo lamentas. Porque, si lo haces, ten por seguro que esta noche me la pasaré llorando sobre mi almohada.- le dijo.

-Pero entonces… ¿tú me…?- el pelirrojo estaba que no se lo podía creer. ¡Luna lo quería!

-¿Yo te amo? Por supuesto que sí, Ron. He esperado este beso desde el instante en que te conocí, susurró la muchacha.

-Luna, yo también te amo.- Le dijo el pelirrojo apresuradamente, era su sueño… su sueño dorado hecho realidad.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse, con la Luna observándolos desde las alturas, y sin que ninguno de los muchachos pudiese verlos, sonriendo ampliamente. Había visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de su existencia. Unas buenas y otras no tanto. Peor, sin duda alguna, ninguna tan romántica como la historia de aquellos dos amantes, que habían encontrado su complemento en la vida, aquella hermosa noche veraniega de Luna llena.

**+++ Fin +++**

4


End file.
